Dominance Offensive
The Dominance Offensive was the first military action by the Galactic Alliance coalition against the First Galactic Empire. It is a massive forty point strategic plan co-written by Supreme Allied Commander Marcus Flint and Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Detailing the actions and restrictions of specific armies and fleets, the plan resulted in major success despite the coalition being vastly outnumbered by the imperials. Their superior air force won them many battles that normally would have been drastically lost. The Galactic Empire's northwestern territories fell spectacularly against the superior Alliance commanders and strategy. The Imperials had not faced a force of this size since the Great Clone War. Sepan Campaign The Sepan Campaign was a lengthy Galactic Alliance military operation designed to win the support of the Sepan sector, which eventually turned into a sour war of attrition against the brunt of the Imperial 1st Grand Armada. The Alliance force had been originally sent to directly engage the colony worlds of the First Galactic Empire, as well as to prevent them from reinforcing systems in the Airam Sector. The campaign began shortly before the Airam Campaign, and lasted for two years longer than the planned four months. The Imperial 1st Grand Armada was dispatched to quickly subdue Galactic Alliance operations in the rebellious Chiss Ascendancy, but was intercepted by the Alliance 1st Grand Army, under the command of Master General Daggoth Amestrius. The newborn operations farther north were fledgeling construction sites, with limited ships to defend itself. When an Armada with enough power to conquer five solar systems arrived in Sepanese space, General Amestrius had no choice but to engage. Despite his inferior naval combat skills, Daggoth did manage to inflict heavy damage on the 2nd Fleet before it escaped the sector. Daggoth's 1st Armada was eventually overwhelmed and forced to retreat. In his retreat, a desperate Daggoth revealed his contingency plan. Activating hundreds of of gravity well generators, Daggoth effectively ensured that the rest of the 1st Armada would not be leaving the sector. Unable to use hyperspace travel, the Sepan Campaign was limited to roughly a dozen worlds. The Alliance and the Imperials fought in long, gruesome combat, turning the Sepanese core into a battlezone. Billions were forced to evacuate their homes. Unable to leave, many soldiers fell victim to battle fatigue after extended month of deployment. Both forces wittled down each others supplies, infrastructure, transportation, and troop numbers. Daggoth's superior ground command allowed the outnumbered Alliance troops to surprise and overwhelm the numerous Imperials, only to be pushed back by reinforcements which would be dealt with much in the same way. It eventually came down both parties exhausting themselves of reliable tactics. Daggoth, with greater experience, had a great pool of strategies to rely on, and eventually Supreme Commander Bly was killed during the Battle of Polus, and the Imperials were forced to make a long retreat out of the sector. Two of the five Imperial armies were devastated and forced to reform into one unit, and the Imperial 4th Fleet was completely destroyed. Having also lost a third of it's army, the phyrric Alliance victory was ultimately, unsustainable, and the 1st Armada was eventually forced to pull out of the war torn sector as well. The Sepan sector was left in semi-Imperial control, although it's usefulness was severely limited. Airam Campaign The Airam Campaign was a Galactic Alliance military campaign designed to win the support of the Airam sector that turned into a quest to destroy the Imperial Task Force'' Vengeance''. The Imperial force had been sent to pacify the sector, as well as to destroy the Alliance shipyards established in the Nocto system. The campaign occurred at roughly the same time as the Sepan Campaign, ending only a few months afterward. The Imperial Task Force'' Vengeance'' was formed from the remnants of the Imperial's 2nd Fleet to pacify the Airam sector, and prepare an assault on the home territories of the Imperial Republic of Arkanis, the Alliance's main supplier of elite troops. It was headed by the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Vengeance under Grand Admiral Warrick Senn. The naval unit commenced operations at roughly the same time when the 7th Armada, under the command of Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo (commonly known as Thrawn), ''arrived and set up a new shipyard in the Endis system. These forces subsequently engaged in a long campaign for dominance over the Airam Sector. By the end the campaign, Task Force ''Vengeance had been dominated by intense and relentless counterattacks. Thrawn had completely outwitted Senn at every turn, and planned every hyperspace vector he had set. Task Force Vengeance failed to significantly harm the Alliance presence in the Airam sector, nor force the compliance of the Airam leaders. In fact, the Empire had lost significant ground and a good amount of it's elite naval crew. Commodore Han Phylus would be retreating with less than five hundred ships intact, while well over two thirds of the 7th Fleet was still intact. As a result, the Chiss Ascendancy confidently seceeded from the Galactic Empire and joined it's opposition. The Galactic Alliance military nearly doubled in size, and Arkanian controlled-territory dramatically increased as well. In an instant, what appeared to be hopeless pipe dream, was suddenly a feasible reality. The Galactic Alliance had absorbed the Empire's major western power base, and was now able to fight against superior technology and numbers on an even level. Second Sepan Campaign Reinvigorated with their victory in the Airam Sector, the Alliance 5th Armada under General Chyler Flint, launched a campaign on a massive scale. Focusing on quick, heavy assaults, the Second Sepan Campaign was much more successful. Managing to break the 2nd Systems Army, Chyler decimated General Bast and a rogue battery volley killed him aboard his Super Star Dreadnought, which began an Imperial retreat to the Bilbringi sector. Before his death, Supreme Commander Bly realized that he no longer had enough troops to push into Alliance territory, and called on the Council of Moffs to provide him with logicistic and tactical support. Their grand scheme was not to attack the Alliance in it's own territory, but rather construct a Battlestation with enough range to fire upon Alliance systems from afar. The Orbital Superstation "DS-1" became a priority project. Stealing the plans of the incomplete station, High Commander Ayla Senna managed to eject the only hard copy into wild space after her fleet was obliterated and her command ship boarded by Imperial commandos. Newly appointed Supreme Commander Merric brought in the 4th Armada, with several veterans of the previous two campaigns aboard, and began a galactic manhunt for these plans. For two months, he searched relentlessly only to discover that they had been retrieved by Admiral Thrawn. Construction of the superstation was immediately rushed with forced labor, and was completed four years ahead of schedule. As it turned it's main weapon towards the Bloodfallen Capital Argus, it was here that it's main flaw was revealed. It took several hours or even days for the superlaser to reach it's destination. Argus' desolate 49th moon orbited in front of the superlaser, being completely obliterated. Unfortunately, several asteroids did impact Argus and it's populated moons. A strike team lead by Commander Zelus Invidia infiltrated the station, and managed to rescue Commander Senna. The station followed them to Tropawa, where Thrawn's and Flint's 5th and 7th Armada's were waiting. The ensuing battle resulted in the exploitation of the stations rushed structural weaknesses, and it's inevitable destruction. Several Imperial veterans of the Airam campaign perished along with it, and several others defected to the Expeditionary Forces. Grand Moff Hauter was the first Moff to be killed in action in over a century, and the Empire had wasted a large amount of money on an imperfect station. Supreme Commander Merric Ouhm had lost almost all of the 4th Sector Fleet, and an entire Systems Army. Merging with the remnants of the 1st Armada, the newly reformed "Death Squadron" vowed to enact revenge on the Alliance. Their first move was to assassinate Supreme Commander Flint. Command then transfered to Master General Daggoth Amestrtius, who had lost his greatest rival. Operation: Shieldwall (Caironex Campaign) Following the destruction of the DS-1, the Empire was left reeling financially and militarily. Death Squadron, reinforced with the 12th Grand Armada, had been formed to avenge recent Imperial losses. Commander Ouhm saw a weakness in the Galactic Alliance defensive line, and headed to the northern reaches of the Bilbringi Sector, and then set a hyperspace vector for the center of the Caironex sector. The Confederacy of Independent Systems lacked a central command, and was still training it's various planetary militias into a single armed force. The fresh recruits found themselves against the highly skilled and highly vengeful forces of Death Squadron. Daggoth immediately ordered five Armadas into the center of the Caironex Sector, creating a blockade of Alliance troops. Operation Shieldwall was designed to exhaust Death Squadron against an enormous defensive line and force it to withdraw. Unlike Bly, Ouhm was not afraid to step on the battlefield himself. A former High Moff, Ouhm proved to be the single strongest factor in Death Squadron, backed by the competent commanders of the 12th Armada. When Shieldwall began is slow push forward, Ouhm was more then ready for them. The clash on Malfastrov II resulted in an unexpected rout of Alliance forces.